


Making It Three

by ScribblesOnPebbles



Series: Making It Three [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not all of it is smut, OT3, Omega John Watson, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesOnPebbles/pseuds/ScribblesOnPebbles
Summary: John had his gaze fixed on Sherlock, wonder glittered in his eyes. “Did you seriously just deduce my crush on Greg Lestrade? You brilliant madman.”•••••Sherlock and John are an omega couple. Concern arises with John’s upcoming heat as his heats are getting worse each time and the pair needs to discuss their options. When Sherlock and John reveal to each other that they have been harboring feelings for one alpha Greg, not only does a solution appear but so does the idea of the three of them getting in a relationship together.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Making It Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873924
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Making It Three

“You’re an omega couple? I didn’t know those actually existed.”

“You both will eventually succumb to needing a real alpha cock in you.”

“Which one of you is the ‘alpha’ of the relationship?”

“Ditch your omega partner and come sit on my knot, sweetheart.” 

“When are you going to get an alpha?”

Day after day, omega Sherlock and his omega partner John received these types of questions and remarks ranging from ignorance to flat out sexual harassment. It annoyed them both to no end, but you aren’t called brilliant (as John so repeatedly tells him) and have a fierce ex-army doctor as his equal for no reason. When it came down to those situations, the duo was rather adept. Either Sherlock would deduce insecurities and deep stowed away secrets that would get them to run off or John would throw a warning punch. His warning punches _hurt_.

Standing outside relishing the fresh night with John beside him out of breath from chasing and tackling down the criminal affirmed to him that despite them not being as privileged due to being born as omegas, with perseverance they managed a life of their own volition. Sherlock, the world’s only consulting detective to the point where the Scotland Yard depends on him and John, who had been a part of the army (practically unheard of for an omega). Although invalidated, he still retained his medical expertise and the soldier within him. The two of them made quite a formidable duo. 

“This case would have been much less messy if we hadn’t listened to the _omegas_.” sneered Anderson, spitting out the word ‘omegas’ as if it burned his tongue.

Sherlock sighed, his breath from the cold air vanished like his patience every time he heard Anderson speak. He adjusted his scarf—technically Lestrade’s scarf, his old one had been ripped during a case so Lestrade had given him an extra of his—with a flick of his wrist. John, who had his hands on his knees panting pulled straight up with both arms at his side, his lips in a tight line. No matter how much he and his partner proved to the world, it didn’t matter as long as people like Anderson existed.

“Sod off, Anderson,” Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the fool of the man, “Using our ridiculous hierarchical system to hide your own incompetence only expresses your sheer idiocy.” 

Anderson growled “Watch it,” and the beta began stomping his way towards Sherlock. 

“Oi,” Greg huffed loudly, his alpha pheromones starting to seep out of him, causing all the people at the scene of arrest to halt their actions and focus towards him. “If we had waited any longer, the criminal would have had time to gather his fake identities from the shop and disappear into the night. Sherlock and John made the right decision.” Greg gestured towards them. He saw John’s face relax into a small smile for the DI.

After some time of Sherlock clearing up the motive of the criminal to Greg, the man gave firm pats on their shoulders, his hands lingering, then gave them the go-ahead to allow them to leave.

“Oh, um, Greg?” John spoke up, but his eyes shifted around and his face a bit flush. Greg turned attentive towards the blond. Sherlock could see the slight dilation of the alpha’s pupils and his nostrils twitching. “Just a heads up, but Sherlock and I won’t be able to come in at the start of next week due to my heat.” His partner trailed off uncharacteristically to mumbling. 

“No worries,” said Greg, “Three days, right? I think the Yard will manage. Be sure to get plenty of rest before then.”

John paused with a blink, then nodded. His eyes conveyed a tenderness to his silver-haired friend, “Cheers, mate.” 

With the turn of their heels, Sherlock and John headed their way back to Baker Street. The night blanketed them as they strolled down the sidewalk, their shoulders brushed with each step as they stayed as close as they could for warmth. The beat of their footsteps and the sound of the occasional car whizzing by filled the air. It was a tranquil moment between him and his partner, but Sherlock knew there were pressing matters that needed to be discussed.

“John, I believe we should talk about your upcoming heat.” 

His lover let out a soft sigh, “I told you, I can handle it. We can handle it together.”

“You know how bad it was during your last heat,” Sherlock winced in memory. John had been writhing through horrible cramps, his head throbbing like mad and his vision clouded. His cries of anguish rang in his mind. “It’s getting worse each time.”

Out of the two of them, Sherlock had a bit more luck as an omega. He could use suppressants just fine. Hadn’t had a heat since his very first one at 17 years old. John on the other hand sifted through all kinds of different suppressants, but in the end discovered his body simply couldn’t handle them unless he wanted to suffer through the long-term side effects. Before John met Sherlock, John got through heats with either using a trusted alpha friend of his or contacting professional alpha services to get aid. Then after they met and got together, he had decided he would have Sherlock help him out with a collection of dildos of all variety during his heats. Heats later, they recognized that John’s body simply couldn’t do well without an alpha, the pain very intense for him. Scream after scream after _scream_. 

John looked down at his feet, “I... yes, I know. I'm sure I can push through it again, though.” He shrugged. Sherlock immediately stopped and with shaking hands pulled John close in an embrace. 

“No, I don’t want to see you suffering through that again,” Sherlock shook his head, he could feel his voice pick up with a fast tempo, “The possibility of you going in a critical condition and ending up in a hospital is very likely and I can’t risk—“ Sherlock’s breath cut off. He could feel his lips trembling, part of his mind rationalized that it was due to the cold. He knew better.

His lover’s eyes softened as he deepened himself further into his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, only warmth between them. John stepped back and took his larger cold hands into his and cradled them. 

“It’s going to be fine,” John murmured, his thumbs caressing the tops of Sherlock’s hands.

Minutes passed before they continued to walk. Silence between them, to which Sherlock used the time to calm down and when his breathing got steadier, he thought it would be best to test out his theory now. One he had stored very carefully within his Mind Palace. 

“Do you wish to call for a professional alpha?” Sherlock observed his partner.

“I... I mean if it comes down to it,” John had a faraway look in eyes, “I don’t know if that would feel right to me anymore, a stranger helping me out. My instincts are telling me it would upset me even more.”

“So it can’t just be any alpha, ” Sherlock then spoke very slowly, “It has to be someone compatible. The right one, correct?”. John was giving him that trademark incredulous look that remarkably appears to pop up in Sherlock’s presence the most. 

“What are you on about?” The pair stopped their pace and turned to face each other. 

“Lestrade,” Sherlock could hear his voice tinged with excitement, “We should invite Lestrade in for your heat.”

“Lestrade? Greg?” John’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You said it wouldn’t feel right to you. That’s because you want Lestrade. You’re attracted to him, both physically and in mind.”

John sputtered, “Now hold on, Sherlock—”

“Don’t get tetchy, as I too hold certain sentiments towards him.” Sherlock gave him a smile before deduction spilled, “Ears tipped red, cheeks blushing faintly or a small dilation of pupils happens when you’re in casual conversation with him. Your pheromones leak out subconsciously in approval of him. You frequent bars together and when it happens you enjoy each other’s company only, never to meet other people. I’ve noted how when you come home, I can smell solely Lestrade on you. You know how good my sense of smell is so don’t bother to refute it. You like being with him because of his empathy and how he treats you with respect. Increase of texts, going out for lunch, I could go on. You understand, yes?”

John had his gaze fixed on Sherlock, wonder glittered in his eyes. “Did you seriously just deduce my crush on Greg Lestrade? You brilliant madman.”

“That’s why you love me,” Sherlock said with a quirk of his lips, his expression smug. John gave out an exasperated noise, but didn't deny it.

“And you said that you have feelings for him too?”

“Well, ‘certain sentiments’,” Sherlock repeated, feeling a bit flushed in the ears. In the past he had been too blind with addiction to see it, but Greg had always been there for him. He also appreciated how the DI doesn’t care for biological roles and acknowledged his perceptive mind.

“I’ve tried pushing my feelings for him down. They kept growing though.” A shy yearning in John’s voice came softly, “Do you feel it too, then? That we’re missing Greg in our relationship?” Sherlock unlaced their hands and cupped his lover’s face, lifting it up to his to which he then brought his lips to press gently against the quivering ones. When the kiss broke, bringing his hand to the back of John’s head he gently pulled his face to the soft scarf around his neck. He heard John inhale deeply and sigh with content. Sherlock himself tilted his head down to bury his nose in the scarf. The scarf that still smelled of Greg; a mixture of coffee, tea, sandalwood and home. 

Sherlock gave his answer, “Yes. I do feel as if he completes us.” They both pulled back with a hazy scent-drunk smiles to their faces before stepping forward once again to travel back to their flat. 

John soon brought up, “Right. Alright. How about Greg, though? What if he doesn’t want us?”

“He does,” Sherlock replied. “I know he harbors sentiment and attractions for the both of us. He has been leaving his scent on us. The most obvious one being the scarf I’m wearing but also with gestures like patting us on the shoulders, hugging us, etc. Just today he had dilated pupils and had scented the air around you, noticing how your scent was starting to change because of your upcoming heat. He remembered how your heat lasts three days long.”

“That may just be my pre-heat affecting him, Sherlock,” John frowned, “And most of what you said can be chalked up to typical alpha behavior.” 

“We should ask him.” Sherlock had to be right about this. He needed to be right.

“Are you kidding me?” His partner gave him a sideways glance. “We can’t just dump on him ‘oh hey, we have feelings for you and by the way we need you for my heat or else I might die’. It all sounds rather manipulative.” His nerves cracked up, “Look, I just don’t want to ruin our friendship with him.”

“We won’t,” Sherlock promised, then took John’s hand steadily into his as they strolled a couple more minutes before reaching the door of their flat. “I’m certain he wants the same with us and that he too is thinking that he doesn’t want our friendship to fall apart. If anything, he would want us to make the first move. We are an omega pairing. Knowing Lestrade, he’s thinking that if he made the first move he would think of it as him imposing on our relationship.” 

John faced him with his bottom lip in between his teeth, “I suppose that makes sense. I trust your judgement. I really do want this with Greg.” Sherlock gave him a smile that he hoped would convey to his partner that everything would turn out fine.

“We’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

****

Greg couldn’t fucking believe it. The past six days were a miracle to him. It all started out when Sherlock and John invited him over to ‘discuss a topic of importance’, as Sherlock so well put it. At that time he hadn’t known what the bloody hell he’d done to be on the receiving end of the consulting detective’s unrelenting tone, but when he had got to the flat, he realized the situation was more dire than he thought. For the great Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson were twiddling their thumbs and could barely look him in the eyes.

It ended up all fine, really. Somehow it did. They told him they had feelings for him. Greg, breathless, managed to squeak out that he returned those feelings. They told him about John’s heat situation, assured him that they don’t want him just for heats and want a public relationship with him. Greg, who somehow even further had the wind taken out of him, wanted to hug them tight and cry. He counted he almost had a heart attack about at least three times during their conversation.

All fine.

He had been crushing on the two like a teenager for a long time. Sherlock was the most brilliant man he had ever met. He could also be a massive prick, but he knew that the detective had a good heart deep down and had been trying to improve his behavior around others. That boosted quite a bit when John came around. 

The lad was quite unassuming at first with his comfy jumpers and his short stature, but he knew not just anybody could tolerate living with Sherlock. Turns out, he was just as much as a nutcase as Sherlock was, getting thrills chasing after danger. Greg had never seen someone take a man down as swiftly and efficiently as John could. All that paired with his easy-going nature, he admired him a lot and enjoyed his presence. 

They were both bloody gorgeous too. Christ, the alluring contrast of them. Light hair and dark hair, tanned and pale, short and compact against tall and lean. 

The little crushes he had on them eventually had turned into desire to selfishly want them both. When he had heard they were in a relationship, he was happy for them—he hadn’t been blind with want to not see that the two loved each other dearly—but that day had marked he would try to stop his pining. It never really stopped of course, so in the end he cherished their friendship and continued to care for them from afar. 

Then this week had happened and that had changed to caring for them up close by snuggling with them on the sofa.

It had been John’s idea that during the days leading up to his heat they would spend more time together. To make up for loss time and to solidify their new dynamic. He would come over at their place and the three watched crap telly or a Bond movie. It also included dates. Dates involving all three of them, involving only John and Greg, and involving only Sherlock and Greg. Greg had done his best at courting them too, giving gifts like a brand new scarf to John (the tart asked for his scent on it and Greg had furiously rubbed his face all over it) and cold cases to Sherlock. 

Greg had never been so happy in a long time. The nerves were starting to settle in now that John’s heat was tomorrow. Sherlock explained he should prepare himself for John, that John in heat was very emotional and it could be hard to see him in that much pain. Greg still wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but all he knew was that he couldn’t fuck things up now. He remembered the divorce papers being handed to him by his ex, feelings of failure bubbled so much inside him that it suffocated him. 

He couldn’t let them down. Greg thought while he drove over to 221B, the night sky overhead of him. He won’t. Especially considering it’s Sherlock and John, the two he loved most.

****

Greg’s eyes shot wide open and turned his head to look at the digital clock.

8:57AM.

John was tucked into him and facing him. He was still asleep, his eyebrows screwed together. Greg’s fuzziness cleared up as he remembered what happened the night before.

When he had arrived last night, the first thing he had noticed was the enhanced sweet-smelling heat scent of John wafting through the air. If this was how strong he had smelled now, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like when his heat actually started.

The second thing was that he had been a bit surprised to see the flat so thoroughly cleaned. Usually it was cluttered with Sherlock’s experiments. Even when Greg peered into their fridge, there wasn’t a single jar of eyeballs to be found. Instead it was stocked full of food and bottled water which caused him to shift things around so he could put in the water he brought. Then Sherlock had steered him to the bedroom on the main floor, where they’d stay for John’s heat. Towels and face cloths were placed on the dresser. Greg added his towels he had brought from his house and stacked them neatly. There was even a mini fridge, which contained a few bottles of water, a couple of apples and some yogurt cups. 

The night had ended off with some more talk about what was to come, like how Sherlock explained that John’s full blown heat started at about 11:12AM and they should wake him up earlier to get him prepared. How Greg shouldn’t give the bonding bite to John during this heat and wait until later just to be on the safe side. With that, the three piled on the bed, reassurances in the air and soothing caresses all around until they eventually fell asleep. 

Greg read ‘9:00AM’ from the clock before getting up slowly, inhibiting his movements so as to not wake up John. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he stepped out to find Sherlock, who appeared to be making what he supposed was a sandwich. Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese and pre-cooked chicken were set on the counter. 

He raised his eyebrows at him, “Good morning,” and walked over to Sherlock, taking over. He spread butter on the slices of bread. Putting a pan on the stove and turning up the heat, he lay the bread on to be toasted.

The tall man child sighed in relief with a stiff ‘morning’ back at him. Afterwards he swore he heard him mutter something along the lines of ‘sandwiches still prove to be too complicated’ under his breath. He stepped to the sink, washing his hands.

“Sleep well enough? You’ll need your energy. I won’t fault you if you want to have a kip on the sofa.” Sherlock scrunched his face, “I can resume my… previous sandwich making activity.”

Greg gave a light laugh while he took the toasted bread out of the pan and turned off the heat. “I slept pretty good, actually.” He almost added ‘it was because you two were there’ but that sounded like a line straight from a romance novel. It was the truth though, he had felt better with the pair curled up around him. 

Just after Greg finished putting together the sandwich and setting it on a plate, he heard a crash coming from the bedroom. 

“Alphaaaaa,” a cry rang out. 

He and Sherlock exchanged concerned looks before they headed into the room.

Greg almost choked as he inhaled John’s heat scent, its potency seeming to have multiplied by tenfold from what it had smelled like when he first woke up. Loud groans came from John, who was sprawled on the floor face down. 

“Muscle fatigue,” Sherlock clarified, “His heat must have started early.” Greg nodded. The two of them carefully pulled him up so he could sit on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Sherlock left the room and came back holding the plate with the sandwich on top and a bottle of water. He took a seat beside the omega, his eyes filled with concern. 

John looked up hazily at Greg, “Alpha?” slurred John who swayed to the side. Sherlock steadied him upright. With quick motions, he unscrewed the cap and put the bottled water up to John’s chapped lips.

John turned his head towards his dark-haired partner in confusion, “Omega?” The smaller man sniffed at Sherlock. 

“It’s just me, Sherlock. It’s fine, I’m not stealing your alpha, I’m here to help,” Sherlock’s soft tone of baritone hummed. It was a known fact that if two omegas in heat were in the same room, they’d become very hostile towards each other, fighting each other to win an alpha. In this case John would be okay with Sherlock’s presence since Sherlock was a familiar omega to him and not in heat. 

The blond nodded in understanding before ignoring the bottled water in front him and giving a quick nuzzle to Sherlock’s shoulder instead. The omega turned his head upwards and with his enticing grey-blue eyes and big dilated pupils, gazed into Greg’s.

“I need you, Alpha. Need your knot.” 

Greg’s eyes widened as his hormone fueled mind burst with ‘protect’, ‘care for’, ‘knot’ and _‘breed’_. The largest boner he’s ever had in his pants pressed insistently against the fabric, creating a wet spot. He roughly shook his head back and forth, feeling the sweat dripping down his neck. 

“I will help you in a minute,” he spoke in clear slow words, “I need to wash my hands and while I do that, you need to drink water and eat that sandwich.” With his head he gestured towards Sherlock, “He’ll help you.” John blinked. It seemed it took him a moment to process the words.

Then he exploded.

He howled in anguish, the sound pierced his ears sharply. It turned into him sobbing as he fell back on the bed and curled up, one of his shaky hands clutched at his stomach as if it were being mauled to pieces while the other shoved down his pants in search of his hole for relief. He had two fingers snug in there, but it was clear it wasn’t helping given the succession of distressed yelps. The omega’s body wriggled as if possessed, his pajama shirt rising up his stomach to reveal a growing flush of what would soon to be a dark red that matched his face. Sweat, slick, pre-come and clear snot started running all over him and seeping into the sheets. 

More than anything, John’s heat pheromones had kicked up a notch, screaming to his senses that John was in pain and that he needed a knot now. Greg’s nose was getting oversensitive and his head was frenzied. He did his best to push it down and focus properly. He couldn’t lose it now.

He saw Sherlock jump up to gather a cloth and an ice pack. Greg leaned over to press the back of his hand to John’s forehead to find he was burning up like crazy. The move seemed to calm the omega down though, his loud cries diminishing into small whimpers and his movements less frantic. He brought his neck down so the omega could inhale the potent source of his alpha pheromones that communicated he would take care of him, that he would be alright. He pulled back after a minute, letting Sherlock hold a cloth wrapped ice pack to the omega’s forehead. 

“John, _I will fuck and knot you_ ,” Greg growled, his voice raspy as he mustered an alpha tone, “But first I need you to drink water and eat. Can’t have you dehydrated and on the verge of passing out while I pound your gorgeous arse.” 

The omega completely stilled and went quiet apart from his sniffling. Pulling his fingers from his hole gently, he sat up and this time when Sherlock offered him the bottled water, he took it in his shaking hands and drank. 

“I’ll be right back,” Greg promised. He took some of the face cloths from the pile and walked uncoordinated out of the room, John’s pheromones still affecting him. Distantly, he heard John start to softly cry out. Nevertheless he stayed on task and went to the sink to wash his hands thoroughly, his palms still felt greasy from having to make the sandwich. Taking the face cloths, he rinsed two of them under cold water and one with warm water, then headed back into the bedroom. 

Two bottles of water were empty, while one was half full. The sandwich was nowhere to be seen besides the evidence left of the crumbs on John’s hands, those hands now holding an apple from the mini fridge that was three-quarters done. He seemed to be a bit better, his muscle strength regained. Emotionally, not so much. The omega took another bite of the apple, weeping through it. His eyes red and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Sherlock was pressing the ice pack clad in cloth onto a part of John’s body for a few moments before switching to a different spot. His free hand stroking through John’s short hair, murmuring sweet promises of ‘he’s here’ and ‘he’s going to take care of you’. The taller man usually kept a stoic demeanor, but Greg knew him long enough that he could see the cracks; the slight tremble of his bottom lip, the quivering of his hands.

Putting his hands down, Sherlock made room for Greg to apply the wet cold cloths to his cheeks and neck, especially gentle as to not disturb the omega’s swollen glands. He carefully took the apple which was now just a core from John and placed it on the bedside table. With the cloth that had been rinsed under warm water, he massaged it over the omega’s crumb dotted hands and wiped the grease off as best as he could.

“I’ve seen John in this state before, but it never gets easier,” Sherlock spoke up, his voice raw.

Greg nodded solemnly, then leaned towards Sherlock to place a kiss in the nest of dark curls on his head. “We’ll get through this together,” Greg said before taking a towel to pat down John’s body, a sheen of bodily fluids glossed his skin.

“I-It hurts,” John hiccupped as another tear fell, “It hurts so much… but I w-wanted to be good for you, Alpha.”

Something primal struck in Greg after hearing that. He felt his heart suddenly get overwhelmed, his body moving on its own. He tossed the towel aside before quickly stripping off his clothes with Sherlock doing the same action, then they helped John out of his clothes. With a growl, Greg shoved them on the bed, the back of their heads falling on the soft pillows.

He swiftly flipped John on his stomach and dove two of his thick fingers in him, quickly finding the omega’s prostate and making him squeal, a small orgasm shuddered through. 

“You did so well, John,” his voice gravelly with arousal, “Such a good omega. So beautiful for me and Sherlock.” The omega gave a high-pitched keen from hearing the praise which eventually turned into a low moan with Sherlock sucking and pressing kisses at his neck.

“Knnooot,” John pleaded. 

A third finger joined in stretching and scissoring the slick filled, loosening passage. Even though an omega hole would open gradually wider and produce more slick during heats, it was still important to prep them beforehand. Alpha cocks and knots could grow to impressive sizes and potentially tear the sensitive skin of the rim.

His cock was no joke. It jutted out obscenely in an angry shade of red, close to purpling. A knot was starting to form eagerly at the base. Pre-come dripped steadily onto the sheets. He saw Sherlock eye it with a hunger. 

“Just a second, sweetheart,” he grunted out in reply before adding his fourth finger, twisting and curling his fingers in precise motions. When he deemed it stretched enough, he removed his fingers. John immediately brought his hips up from the bed to present to his alpha. 

“Alpha, please,” John cried, his tears making a mess on the pillow. 

No longer denying his urges, Greg gathered the slick pooling from his hole and smeared it all over his cock. Lining up to the twitching hole, with one deep plunge he slammed his aching erection home in the tight warmth, wringing an orgasm from the omega who screamed in pleasure. He clenched around the thick cock, which caused a shout from the alpha. Greg pulled back out just until the tip to thrust back in repeatedly, setting a hard and fast animalistic pace to which the omega responded with mewls and gasps. Beside him the dark-haired omega was fingering himself and had a hand caressing the blond’s damp hair. 

The air was thick and hot, he could taste it with every gasping moan he made. He crowded over John and had a bruising sticky grip on his hips and sides, knuckles white. Omega pheromones flooded his senses and in return he drove his thickness deeper into that twitching heat, hitting his prostate and gliding across the sensitive walls. His own alpha pheromones blanketed the omega. 

After the writhing figure beneath him orgasmed another two times, his knot had grown large and ready, firm and pushing with each thrust he made. 

“Going to knot you now, my sweet little omega,” his hoarse voice panted out.

The omega was an incoherent mess, with breathy moans and tears prickling his eyes but he managed out a shaky ‘please’ before it was cut off by Greg ramming his knot in with one smooth thrust. The alpha screwed his eyes shut from the heat encased around his knot and shot his load deep into the greedy hole that was sucking him in. John orgasmed from the large intrusion of the knot pressing right against his prostate. Instinctively he tilted his head to the side, ready for a bite. Seeing the flushed skin presented to Greg like an appetizer tempted him, but thankfully somewhere in the back of his mind he knew not to do it. 

The omega finally felt sated, albeit a bit confused as to why there were no teeth at his skin claiming him. His inner muscles worked to milk the knot as he keened when he felt his alpha’s thick and warm seed covering his walls. Beside him, he felt his fellow omega’s breath moaning into his shoulder as he came untouched around his long fingers. 

The alpha moved himself and the now purring omega on their sides. They needed to be comfortable since the first knotting of the heat wouldn’t go down for a long time.

“He’s already asleep,” Sherlock mused. He was facing his tired out partner and inched closer to curl himself into him. John sleepily moved an arm over the other omega and cuddled him like a teddy bear.

“Yeah,” Greg's weak voice managed to squeeze out. He was absolutely knackered. He felt his cock pulse, dumping another load into his omega. “Bloody hell,” he murmured. 

Sherlock snorted before saying “Get some rest now,” and immediately the alpha fell into a slumber. 

****

Throughout the day and the next day, Greg’s knot would go down, his soft cock would slip out which would cause John to cry in fervent need. The alpha would pet him and soothe him while he pushed his hardening cock back in the omega’s sloppy hole. In seconds, he was fucking him hard into the mattress with earnest thrusts, gasps and moans filling the air. 

Sherlock kept them fed, hydrated and clean. He handed bottled water, meals and snacks during periods of rest, and when they were not too saddled with need he helped them to the bathroom. Not nearly having as much stamina he would either nap or join in when the pair fucked, his silver eyes consumed with lust and contentment at seeing his omega partner sated and having a competent alpha close by. He would breach his entrance with his fingers, moaning softly and coming hard at the sight of the two.

The third and last day, however…

****

“Bloody hell!” 

Greg groggily opened his eyes to welcome the morning sunlight that filled the room. Somewhere in his mind it clicked to him that the voice belonged to John.

John, who was manhandling him and trying to push him from his side to on his back. John, who had a steady stream of curses paired along with words like ‘need it now’ spilling from his lips. John, who now was straddling the alpha and positioned himself over his cock before sinking down straight to the hilt. Greg punched out a moan, fully awake.

The blond sighed, “Christ, that feels good.” He lifted his hips, then sunk hard back on the twitching, hot erection. The alpha let out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp. 

“You broke him,” said Sherlock. The man was next to him and on his side, intently observing him. John snickered before focusing his gaze on the alpha.

“It’s alright,” John’s buttery voice said to Greg, “Just stay like that, love. Let me do this for us.” He saw John smile down at him before riding him with powerful thrusts of the hips. He rode like a professional, with the occasional grinding down on his pelvis and rolling of his hips when sheathed. “Fuck, I swear you’re the biggest thing I’ve had up my arse.”

“For sure larger than any of our dildos,” added Sherlock, who was shifting around to lean over Greg’s chest. One hand squeezed his pec while the detective took a pert nipple between his cupid bow lips and _sucked_. 

“Fuck!” Greg threw his head back further into the pillow and arched, which must have shifted the angle a bit since John let out a low groan.

Sherlock let the bud out of his mouth with a pop, the detective replacing it with long and calloused fingers of expertise that lightly pulled and twisted the sensitive nipple. Greg cursed.

“Gorgeous alpha,” the dark-haired omega husked, “Reacting so nicely for us. Look at you,” Sherlock darted his eyes to the omega enthusiastically going up and down on his erection, “Knot swelling up for your omega.” Greg took notice of the physical sensation of his knot growing larger. “Ready to fill him up. To give him what he needs.” 

Both Greg and John whined at his words. Sherlock slipped to John’s side and with a skillful pale hand, he fisted John’s omega cock in time with his bouncing on the alpha. 

“Christ, Sherlock!” The omega’s voice was packed with lust. 

“That’s it John,” Sherlock cooed. “You’re going to get your alpha’s fat knot, plugging you up so his seed stays nice and warm inside you.” 

John cried out, eyes hazy and lost in pleasure. “Need it! Fill me up with your pups!”

“Wouldn’t you like that, Greg?” Sherlock started, “John having your pups.” _And the man hadn’t stopped_. “Both of us full and round with your pups, “ he purred. 

Apparently, it didn’t matter to Greg that they were on birth control pills. The mental image of the gorgeous pair knocked up alongside John’s cock clenching tight around his cock and the obscene sound of slapping and squelching of skin pushed his knot to expand to its limit. The omega must have sensed it and with one smooth movement of the hips sealed himself snug over his alpha’s knot. He spilled over Sherlock’s hand, who quickly brought his hand up to lap at the sweet taste. Greg groaned, shooting his seed up into the omega. Gravity worked against them with this position, so he felt his come trying to escape the confines of his knot.

Minutes passed and only the sounds of panting could be heard. 

“You guys,” Greg's voice was dry, “Have the filthiest mouths I’ve ever heard.” This was a far cry from the first two nights where it was mostly grunts and noises. 

Sherlock hummed in agreement around his come slicked fingers while John laughed. The vibration caused Greg to come again, the alpha and omega groaning at the feeling. 

“John, I see you’re, uh, back to your senses,” Greg said, shrugging as best as he could in his position.

“Yeah,” nodded John, who looked blissed out, “My head’s not spinning anymore. I haven’t felt this good during a heat in a long time.” 

“That’s good,” the alpha replied, “It was pretty rough at the start. We were really worried about you.” He looked over to Sherlock, but the man was looking down at his lap. “Sherlock?”

Looking lost and deep in thought, Sherlock didn’t say anything for a while, but when he did Greg almost hadn’t heard the man’s words. “I should have known,” Sherlock’s voice barely came out a whisper. “Heats starting early due to an alpha’s presence. An amateur mistake on my part for not calculating that factor. I caused you so much unnecessary pain.” His eyes brimmed with regret and sorrow.

“That’s my fault too,” Greg added. “Don’t blame yourself, Sherlock.”

John’s arms pulled Sherlock close to his body, “It’s no one’s fault. Look, I’m okay now, Sherlock. In fact, I feel bloody fantastic.” With his hands, he cupped Sherlock’s face. The blond smiled fondly at his omega. Sherlock sniffled before nodding. “C’mon, love. Arse up now.”

Greg was confused at the words, but his mind clicked when Sherlock re-positioned so he was over on his alpha’s body with his arse in the air while his face buried into Greg’s neck, scenting him. He stroked through the tangle of curls with a reassuring hand.

Meanwhile John, who was still seated on his knot, stuffed his face between his omega’s cheeks and lapped up the small amounts of slick running down his thighs and around his hole. The blond moaned as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. Sherlock’s low voice rumbled with pleasure against his skin.

The omega pulled up for air. “You brilliant, gorgeous man,” He alternated between going up to speak and plunging his tongue in the quivering hole. “You did so good,” _slurp_ , “So fucking good for the both of us,” _suck_ , “Absolutely beautiful.”

Greg growled with agreement. Overcome with need, he gripped Sherlock and brought him up and well over his face so the alpha could greedily swallow the omega’s weeping cock in one go. John quickly followed, reaching to plunge two digits in the trembling omega and crooking his fingers. Sherlock shouted at the pressure against his prostate and came in the inviting mouth. Greg savored the musky sweet taste before swallowing.

After tremors ran through Sherlock’s skin, the detective flopped beside Greg on the bed, rubbing his face in the alpha’s shoulder and humming. John lay carefully on Greg’s body, scenting him and marking him up with kisses and small bites. 

“That was... riveting,” Sherlock said eventually, now in a content mood. “We’ll have to explore much outside of heats. There are many positions to try with three people.”

Greg groaned, “Christ, you two are going to wear me out.” John giggled.

Eventually his knot slipped out of John and the blond rolled himself between Greg and Sherlock. The three of them nestled together in bed. Hot puffs of breath on their skin, warm bodies pressed against each other, feeling safe and cherished; nothing could be better.

****

“You have two omegas? That’s so fucking hot. Lend one to me?”

“I knew they were just a bunch of omega sluts that needed an alpha cock.”

“Is your alpha going to find another omega to join his harem?”

“Pretty sure the DI mated with them so he could put those rowdy omegas on a leash.”

“I would have taken care of you both so much better than your current alpha. It’s not too late, you know.” 

Day after day, alpha Greg and his omega mates Sherlock and John faced remarks and questions with varying degrees of vulgarity. Sherlock and John were used to it and dealt with the offenders accordingly. Greg on the other hand was still having troubles with controlling himself and had come close to ripping and tearing out throats already. Dealing with those people exhausted them to no end, but he supposed that’s what they do best. Deal with difficult people. Oddball clients, stubborn witnesses and cruel criminals. 

They would push through together just like always. They were consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. At the end of the day, no one could erase that or their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This isn’t betaed or brit-picked, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hearing feedback would mean a lot to me!! I encourage comments <3 !!!! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> This is my first Sherlock fanfic and fanfic with smut! And I’m still pretty new at writing, having only written three other works in the past. I’m now trying to get back into writing after a year, mostly writing for the Sherlock fandom. Hopefully I’ll find a nice home here <3
> 
> I know I time skipped a few important parts such as Sherlock and John confessing they like Greg and the heats where they bonded. There were more things I wanted to include, but the fic was getting too long. Originally in my head this was going to be like 2500 words of PWP haha.
> 
> If you want to see more of this pairing from me, interested in a sequel for this fic or want to give me an idea for a fic, just comment below! Maybe I'll get around to it!  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> You can reach out to me on Tumblr: [ScribblesOnPebbles](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
